valentine bravery
by leehyuugalover
Summary: valentines day is here! byakuya is getting presents and renji ends with a big finish! story better than summary, enjoy!


Kuchiki byakuya sat quietly at his desk, completing paperwork a per usual. His stoic face the same as ever as his elegant hand drew perfect hiragana. A knock on the door stilled the flowing quill and a soft command to enter was uttered before it resumed it's dance.

"Kuchiki taichou, another package came in sir,"the young third seat told him, hands brandishing a bouquet of flowers. A tired sigh escaped from the taichou's lips and he pointed to the pile of red and white off to the side of his desk. The dutiful third seat obediently deposited the gift and retreated from the room.

Byakuya eyed the gifts contemplatively before sighing again. This happens every valentines day and he couldn't hope for it to stop. He knew he had never made an effort to socialise nor did others attempted yet why he had been receiving so many gifts was mystifying.

His gaze then settled on the desk opposite his. He had been doing that a lot today and he doesn't know why. His fukutaichou had not made an appearance even though it is already mid-afternoon.

His gaze llingered for a while before he went back to work. An hour later though, suddenly the door slid open and shut, leaving the outline of his fukutaichou visible through the sunlit paper walls. Barely looking up from his paper, " Abarai fukutaichou, explain."

He waited for a moment and, with no forthcoming explanation, looked up, only to freeze at the wild look in the dark brown eyes currently boring into his.

"Abarai-"

Before he could react, Renji had eliminated the distance between them and now stood at his side. A large fist suddenly curled into his shihakushou and he was pulled to his feet and pushed into the wall.

He was just recovering from the shock of the impact when he was once again rod stiff as he realised what Renji was doing. Renji had taken advantage of his open mouthed gasp and was now plundering relentlessly into his mouth. He bit back a moan that was threatening to rise as the invading tongue masterfully dominated his own. The hot,slick organ glided playfully across the roof for a moment before it lapped at every inch of space in the cavern, leaving byakuya flustered and his pale cheeks pink as he struggled to maintain control over his body. The need for air forced him to use what control he had left to push the larger man away and take in the much needed air. "Ren-"and his mouth was conquered again.

His hands pushed against the broad chest futilely, and was curling into the fabric as one of Renji's hand pulled open his hakama, exposing his body fully. His mouth was freed again as Renji abandon it to lick a hot trail from his earlobe to his collarbone. As he open his mouth to protest, a strangled moan was torn from his throat when Renji bucked his hips. Byakuya felt a jolt of pleasure coursing through him when the other man's clothed erection rubbed against his own bare one. Then another as Renji deliberately grinded his arousal forcefully against his. The red-head's tongue went lower until it quickly sucked a pink, erect nipple into his mouth, causing byakuya to moan in surprise and instinctively arched his back to meet the raging mouth. Renji's hand that was not pinning him to the wall snaked to his back and Byakuya yelped as a rough digit rubbed against his entrance. Byakuya squirmed again underneath the heated body. Hi hands clutched desperately onto strong shoulders as a finger was abruptly pushed inside him. The sharp pain caused him to widen his stance to try and lessen the pressure.

"R-Renji-ahh-..p-pain,"He gasped as the digit started to thrust in and out slowly.

The arm pinning him hooked around his shoulder and hugged him tighter to the sweaty chest. A moth raised to his ear. "shhh, it'll be alright soon,"

Byakuya scrunched his eyes and gritted his teeth as the fingers turned exploratory inside him. Suddenly, the finger struck a point inside of him that sent a wail of pleasure through his mouth as he threw back hi head. His eyes went wide and searching as it met with a pair of grinning ones. The finger then pulled back and stroked that point continuously. He panted heavily as he felt two more fingers enter him. The stretching of his passage no longer pained him, instead giving him intense pleasure. Then the devilishly wicked tongue returned to his nipples and the hips grinding against him more forcefully than before. The incredible ministrations completely broke down his control and he felt his mind emptied for any other thing other than the pleasure raking through his body.

Shuddering and moaning wantonly, Byakuya surrended his body. Renji seems to notice when he did as he immediately retracted his fingers and gently pushed Byakuya onto hi hands and knees. In his pleasure induced haze, he was unaware of what was happening until suddenly, a huge, fiery object penetrated him. He gave a scream of pain and pleasure and he felt the cock pulsing deep in him, stretching his insides.

His arms were trembling even before anything happened, he gave a low moan as hi body adjusted to the offending item. Renji took that as a signal and began to thrust into him deep and hard,each time driving the shaft deeper into hi willing body. His body rocked forward with each thrust, the force almost sending him into the ground. He closed his eyes and began to rock back into Renji, taking more of the length inside him. Byakuya was surprised when Renji was pulled out of him. He was suddenly flipped over and the thick shaft was buried into him in one smooth stroke. His fingers scratched the red-head's back a rough hands pushed his thighs wider apart, exposing more of him to hungry eyes. His hips rocked with the oncoming thrust, gaining more length with the new position.

Byakuya was jerked upwards until he was seating on Renji's lap. They paused, looking into each other's eyes. Byakuya moaned, " R-Renji...nngggh...ah!ahhh!" Renji had thrust upwards, jarring the pale body. He had perfectly hit Byakuya's sweet spot, Byakuya hugged him tightly while he was plundered senseless from below. Byakuya's heavy panting and moaning into his ear made the fukutaichou throw caution to the wind and so he gripped the hips tightly and brutally pounded into the noble' quivering body.

"Renji!"

Byakuya gasped as his mind reeled from the intensity. The torturous pace caused friction between their bodies, simultaneously stroking his erection. He pushed down at the same pace, feeling heat pooling quickly at his stomach. He looked down into lustful eyes, "Renji i'm gonna..." He couldn't finish the sentence. The talented mouth found his again and he was suddenly filled with hot liquid spurting from the pulsing organ inside him. He came seconds after, his scream swallowed by the sensuous mouth with his own semen coating their abdomen.

It took him awhile to regain his bearings after he saw stars. He was still on Renji's lap with said person's tongue nuzzling his neck. He open his mouth to finally reprimand his errant fukutaichou when again he was interrupted.

"Happy valentine's day taichou," Renji satedly muttered to him.

Byakuya's eyes widen then closed, a smile on his lips.

_Maybe tomorrow..._


End file.
